


你想教我弹吉他吗，Wilbur？

by AnnaBrown



Series: Code Word For Help 翻译 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Protective Phil Watson, Protective Technoblade, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Tommy中心, i would never push anything like that only Tommy or anyone else, 伤害/安抚, 但其实什么也没发生, 只是被生气的Wilbur Soot提了一嘴, 暗示性情色内容, （性）骚扰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBrown/pseuds/AnnaBrown
Summary: 原作者：Tobys_paradox（已授权），我只是个无情的翻译机器以下是Summary：Tommy从来没想过他有一天会用到家庭执行暗号，从来没有。但他现在站在这里，颤抖着给Wilbur发了条短信。这是一个秘密的呼救，寻求让他逃离这个处境的帮助。他只想从Tubbo的房子那走回家。
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Code Word For Help 翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167500
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	你想教我弹吉他吗，Wilbur？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanna Teach Me the Guitar, Wilbur?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373411) by [Tobys_paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox). 



> 作者的Note：  
> Hi，温馨提醒：我没有磕他们当中的任何一组CP！我知道文中的角色（Domenic）的做法是错误的，若非情节需要我绝对不会写这种东西。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 欢迎来到又一期你家太太不说人话（语言充满诗意）而你的英语水平只有小学生水准的同人文授权翻译（大雾）
> 
> 本人理科生，没考过四六级，且有打字不喜欢加标点符号的坏习惯，如有理解困难等问题一概是译者的锅，有条件的请去看原作，给原作者留下一个kudo（免费而且不需注册账号）
> 
> 此篇文为SBI家庭向，无CP，共两章，分为Tommy篇和Techno篇
> 
> 此篇为Tommy篇，有痴女尾随Wilbur场景，以及非邪神只是普通人的Wilbur，还有个想要性骚扰Tommy但未遂的流氓（我知道有点剧透但是……嘿，避雷嘛）

Tommy从来没有想过他会用到他和Wilbur的暗号，或者和其他两位的。他通常不会出门，就算要出去，他大部分的时间也同Tubbo一起。他喜欢冒险和做危险的事情，即便Phil告诉过他无数次让他停止。

Tommy第一次得到自己的手机的时候Phil告诉了他暗号的事情。Phil反常地召开了家庭会议，然后说明了自己的想法。他的想法是如果他们中的一个陷入了困境，可以向其他三位发一个秘密暗号或者短信。他们逐渐适应了这个想法，如果这样能够让Phil为他们少操些心的话，一切都是值得的。

仅有一次这些暗号发挥过作用，而那个情景也不算危急，仅仅是令人不舒服。学校里的一个姑娘尾随着Wilbur回家，而他甚至来回绕了几个圈来确定。当那个女孩靠近他的时候，他不得不拿出手机给Phil发短信让他来接自己回家。她不停地和他讲话，这也不算非常令人不适，但她尾随自己那么久的事实让Wilbur觉得很不安。当他不得不把手机掏出来的时候，女孩抢了过去然后把自己的手机号码输进了通讯录，还在她的名字后面加了好几个表情。他迅速地拿回自己的手机，尝试给Phil发短信。

他陷入了困境，女孩盯着他的手机的眼神锐利如鹰。他迅速地发消息给Tommy，希望这看上去没有像给自己的父亲发消息那样可疑。Wilbur给他发了一段话，夹杂着一句“嘿Tommy！你想之后和我一起去书店吗？”。这看上去像个很普通的问题，而他希望Tommy能够理解其中的暗示。Phil要求他们把手机定位打开，但他发誓只会在他们处境危险的时候使用它。当他走过街角看见Phil的车停在那里的时候，他忍不住松了口气。他迅速和那个女孩说了再见，在女孩失望的叹气声中钻进车里。他向Phil解释了他的处境并且向他道了谢。

但是现在，Tommy站在这里，看着他的信息发送地无比缓慢，握着手机的手不停地颤抖着。身旁的男孩几乎靠着他站着，脸上挂着明显的笑容。的却，Tommy比他高了几英寸，但是这男生比他块头更大而且看上去也很强壮。Tommy明显比他小了几岁，即使是15岁他也看上去太年轻了。那个家伙——他说自己叫Domenic——正在窥探着他的手机屏幕。他在确定Tommy没有给会使他惹上麻烦的人发消息。

他的短信写道：“嘿，Wilbur。你觉得你可以教我弹吉他吗？”。他的短信还没有被读到，他清楚这个是因为Wilbur从来不会不立马回消息，他总会在读到短信的一瞬间回复消息。Tommy不想给另外两人发消息，他不想被发现自己太慌张或是可疑。他的背几乎后退到墙边，他只是想在和Tubbo玩完之后走回家。

“吉他？”Domenic抬起一边的眉毛，“等你开始学的时候告诉我，你可以给我弹小夜曲（serenade 特指情人之间的）。”当看见Tommy试图让自己稍微远离他的时候，Domenic笑了。

Tommy露出了微笑试图掩盖自己的不适，不想和他进行眼神交流：“听着，兄弟，我只想回家，我的哥哥们在等我呢。”

“拜托，你的哥哥几乎每天都看得到你，”他向Tommy靠近了一步，“这是我们第一次见面，多待一会儿吧。”

Tommy向街角看了一眼，试图看看有没有其他人的踪迹，但他所在的道路是被荒废掉的。这片街区几乎没有车流，街道几乎空无一人，除了偶尔几个出来散步或是赶路的人。他摆弄着卫衣口袋里的手机，等待着一声震动。他摸索着自己的口袋然后发现了自己带的钱包，他原本是为了给他和Tubbo买吃的才带出来的。

“你想要什么？钱？”Tommy可以听出自己声音里的颤音，他的嘴巴开始变干。

Domenic自鸣得意地笑着：“不，我只想和你度过一段有趣的时光！有什么问题吗？”

他们在那儿站了一会儿，等待着某些事，任何事发生。Tommy因为穿过他毛衣的微微寒风而颤抖了很多次。他的手因肾上激素的消退而停止颤抖。Tommy感觉到了口袋里的震动声，他畏缩了一下，希望那是Wilbur，因为他不想现在就把手机拿出来。Domenic看着Tommy口袋里的手机持续震动了许多次。

“拜托，回个消息吧，小帅哥（pretty boy）。”哪怕是刚刚他们沉默地站着的时候，他脸上的笑容也没有退减分毫。这让人心神不宁，但不是像在玩一个有趣的恐怖游戏的那样。

Tommy被那个昵称给恶心到了。但他慢慢地拿出手机，屏幕随着他翻转手机而亮了起来。他可以看见消息通知，所有的都来自Wilbur，没有哪一条暴露出他知道Tommy陷入危险的事实，没有人知道他们的暗号。

他的心在看到“当然，我们正在上车，为吉他买点更好的琴弦。”的那一刻终于放下了。Tommy确信Domenic不知道有人正在赶过来接他的路上。

Domenic到现在还没有碰过他，这让他很感激。但他在Domenic向他靠近的时候又后退了一步。他的眼睛在发现自己的背已经靠到墙上的时候猛地睁大了。

Domenic歪着头，上下打量着Tommy：“你在害怕？你不需要害怕。”

Tommy摇了摇头，不想让自己看上去怯场。他的视线落在了路的尽头，希望看见Phil的深灰色汽车向他这边开过来。距离他给Wilbur发消息已经过了好几分钟了，所以他们应该快到了。他们离Tubbo家住的不远，而这里离Tubbo家不过几步之遥。

“所以你要去哪里？朋友家？”Domenic说话的口气像是他们两个都对这段对话很投入一样。

Tommy的眼睛从来没有离开路的尽头：“我只是想走回家。”

Domenic的脸上露出了喜悦，他的眉毛愉快地上挑：“哦，那你之前在干什么？你是在商场吗？我猜，和你的朋友一起玩？”

Tommy保持着沉默，胃里那种不舒服的感觉让他想吐。他现在只想回家，也许和Wilbur，Techno一起消磨时间，或者看着Philza准备晚饭。

“哦，拜托，你可以告诉我的。我们现在是朋友了，不是吗？”他用手势示意着他们两个，手指指向Tommy又指向自己。

当他终于看见Phil的车的时候，Tommy必须克制住不让自己倒抽气，那车速绝对超过了限速指数，直直地向他的方向冲来。他没有对Domenic做出任何他发现有人来接他的暗示，他不想让他做出任何奇怪的举动。

那辆车最后在离他们几英里远的地方停了下来，Domenic看到了车但是没放在心上。

“Tommy！”车门被猛地摔开，Wilbur在它弹回来之前就跳了出来。

Domenic这时回过了头，远离了Tommy。在他发现他离年长的那位还有些距离的时候放松了肩膀。Wilbur把手放在Domenic的肩上用力推开了他。

“你他妈的给我离他远点！”Wilbur迅速把Tommy拉进了自己的怀抱。他从这个角度可以看到车里的Techno和Phil，两人都充分了解了情况并且都看上去很生气。

Domenic先瞪了Wilbur一眼，然后又再度看向Tommy。他嗤了一声，把头扭向一边。显然被另外一位家庭成员发现让他有些难堪。

“谁在乎呢，兄弟。我又不想对他做些什么。”他翻了个白眼，摆出了防御的姿势。

Wilbur冷哼一声，将Tommy带到车旁：“是啊，看上去你马上就要对一个15岁的男孩动手动脚了。”

Domenic转过身，随着Tommy进到车里，他打算开溜：“随便啦，下次再见小帅哥。”

Tommy不得不拉住Wilbur以免他冲向那个已经逃远的身影。他再一次被那个昵称给恶心到了，车门终于关上的那一刻，他忍不住颤抖了一下。

Phil马上转过了身子，担忧地看着Tommy。他迅速地打量了一下Tommy，但这和Domenic不同，Phil的举动让他感觉自己正在被关心着。Tommy可以看出坐在前排的Techno非常生气，大概也想和Wilbur做同样的事。

“哦，天哪，Tommy，我很抱歉。我们已经尽可能快地赶过来了。”Phil伸出一只手抚摸他的脸颊的时候，Tommy忍不住地凑了上去。

他脸上露出了淡淡的微笑，和他的家人在一起让他倍感安心：“我没问题的，Dad，我保证。”

Phil点了点头，犹豫地转过身去发动车子。整个车程非常安静，Tommy不久后就发现Wilbur一直紧握着自己的手。他可以看出他们三个都被吓坏了，他自己也是。没有哪个人喜欢暗号被使用的时候，Tommy在第一次收到来自Wilbur的暗号的时候几乎尖叫出声。但是，他们都很心存感激这只是暗号第二次发挥作用，鉴于它已经被发明出来好几年了。

他们不久之后便回了家，Techno先下的车，为他们打开了车门。当他们都脱了鞋之后Phil把Tommy拉进一个拥抱里。

“你不明白我们有多担心，Tommy。Techno以为你被绑架了。”Phil继续称述着他的担忧。

Techno点了点头，他的手落到了Tommy的头发上并把它们弄乱了一点：“我很高兴你一切安好，Tommy。”

“你应该让我和他打一架的，Toms。我完全可以把他撂倒。”Wilbur装出一副怒气冲冲，看起来就要打人的姿势。

Tommy笑了一下。随着泪水充斥着眼眶，他感觉自己的大脑在记录一切。Phil立马注意到了，马上又给了他一个拥抱，这一个比之前的更有保护意味。他的一只手环绕着Tommy的头，另一只环着他的肩膀把他拉进怀里。这个拥抱和看上去一样充满安全感。

“没事了，Tommy，你回家了。”他喃喃道。

当意识到发生了什么，Wilbur和Techno随即加入了拥抱，Techno对于物理接触还是有些不适应。这个拥抱本身就有点尴尬，鉴于他们三个都围绕着一个男孩。

Tommy感觉自己被触摸融化了。（Tommy felt himself melt into the touch）他很高兴触摸带给他的是喜悦而非恐惧。“我知道，我刚刚只是太害怕了。”他可以听到自己的声音又开始颤抖了。

“我们理解你，Tommy。”Techno打断了Phil的安慰，“那种处境的确很让人害怕。”

Wilbur是第一个离开拥抱的人，这令人惊讶，但他的脸上带着笑。

“你们想看部电影或者别的什么吗？”

Tommy的眼睛亮了起来，一抹微笑爬上他的脸颊，Phil抹去了眼角的泪花。

“我们能看《飞屋环游记》吗？”

Techno发出一声叹息，他已经因为《飞屋环游记》是Tommy最喜欢的电影而被逼着看了无数次。

“当然，Tommy，我们可以看《飞屋环游记》。”


End file.
